Nuestra Historia
by Pat88
Summary: Peeta no sabía que cosas podrían suceder si salía de la rutina. Ella le sucedió. ella le sucede... pero no todo lo que sucede es bueno o termina bien. Esta es y no es una historia de amor. AU.
1. Prologo

**Disclaemer: Los Juegos del hambre no me pertenecen esto es solo por mero entretenimiento y desestres.**

 **Realmente espero no tardar tanto en subir capítulos y que esta historia no tarde mucho, quizá unos 10, pero si tardo es que pues tengo muchísimo trabajo. De una vez, disculpen las faltas ortográficas que puedan existir (usualmente es en la acentuación). Antes de pasar con el prologo pues esta historia va dedicada a cierta parte de mi pasado del cual estoy muy orgullosa.**

Dedicatoria: A ti aunque no me leas ni nunca me vuelvas a pensar, a ti que me dejaste todo y me llevaste a mí.

 **Nuestra historia.**

 _Te digo adiós si acaso te quiero todavía_  
 _Quizás no he de olvidarte... Pero te digo adiós._  
 _No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería_  
 _O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos._

 _Este cariño triste y apasionado y loco_  
 _Me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti._  
 _No sé si te amé mucho... No sé si te amé poco,_  
 _Pero si sé que nunca volveré a amar así._

 _Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo_  
 _Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré._  
 _Pero al quedarme solo... sabiendo que te pierdo,_  
 _Tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé._

 _Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida_  
 _Mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí._  
 _Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,_  
 _Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

 _ **José Ángel Buesa**_

 **Prologo.**

El aire de otoño despeinaba sus cabellos rubios y ella sonreía divertida. Odiaba su sonrisa tierna, su forma en que su nariz se arruga, la voz chillona y que hable tanto, odiaba la temperatura de su cuerpo, su infancia feliz y el día que la conocí. Odio el día que decidí. Aun así, luego de varios años aprendí a quererla, a querer esos pequeños gestos y ademanes, así como sus modos irritantes y pesados.

La tome de las mejillas y la jale hacía mí. Besé sus labios, ella sonrío con ternura. Quite una hoja seca de su cabello, ajuste la bufanda que llevaba sobre su cuello y el abrigo que cubría su gran vientre de 7 meses de embarazo. Entrelace nuestros dedos, seguimos nuestro camino, ella coloco su cabeza en mi hombro.

Siguió hablando sobre su trabajo, yo la miraba atento, repitiéndome que era correcto.

Mire hacia el frente.

Ella.

Ella venía directo hacia nosotros.

Podría reconocer su silueta aunque hubiese mil personas más.

Me miró, luego por unos segundos a mi esposa y su vientre.

Sus ojos brillaron, quizá por la culpa, quizá por arrepentimiento, quizá de burla, quizá, tal vez, las lágrimas.

Nuestras miradas volvieron a conectar y el mundo se detuvo. La oleada cálida que su presencia cercana producía en mi volvió y me sentí otra vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, vivo. Sentí ganas de soltar a mi esposa y correr para abrazarla a ella. Ella. Ella eterna. Ella siempre. Ella mía. Quería abrazarla y pedirle una oportunidad más, otra más…

La adicción por ella me hiperventilo. Abstinencia. Parecía un abstemio que sale del centro de rehabilitación y ponían frente a él la droga favorita. Un segundo después el dolor de estómago que regalan las ansias. El temblor de los nervios, el sudor frío y la palidez de muerto, el escozor de las lagrimas amenazando con salir, el acongojamiento del corazón.

Estaba muerto.

Sin esperanzas.

¿Era amor?

¿Era dependencia?

¿Debí seguir luchando?

¿Habría cambiado?

¿Tomé una buena decisión?

¿Estoy arrepentido?

¿Me amó alguna vez?

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó mi esposa mientras se paraba y tocaba mi frente –Te has puesto mal de pronto. Debemos volver rápido a casa y llamarle al doctor- Coloque mi mano sobre su pequeña mano y dije algo sobre no preocuparse.

Seguimos y estaba ya a un par de metros frente a nosotros. Paso. Paso. Paso. Paso. Paso.

Cruzo por mi lado, en el segundo exacto. Hombro a hombro, la respire. Y el cosquilleo que va desde la punta de los dedos, desde dentro de los huesos apretó una vez más a mi corazón. Los recuerdos cayeron de golpe y quise llorar, quise volver a destruir todo. La odiaba tanto, era una maldita. Estaba maldita y me había dejado su maldición.

Voltee por sobre mi hombro disimuladamente y ella estaba ahí de pie, mirándonos. Sonrió de lado, con su sonrisa vacía y los ojos rojos.

Llegamos a nuestro departamento. Justo en medio, no plata baja para que no hubiera ningún jardín, ni en el último piso para que nunca hubiera una pérgola con luces y estrellas que mirar. Ella entro hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, tire mi chamarra al sillón y me acerque al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza.

Me acerque al ventanal concentrándome en el frío de la botella, cerré los ojos y respire con pausa. Abrí los ojos, mire la cerveza, la lleve a los labios, tire la cabeza hacia atrás, tomé todo el líquido amargo y disfrute el dolor que provoca beber frío.

Los brazos de mi esposa me abrazaron desde atrás y sentí cuando coloco su mejilla en mi espalda –Era ella, ¿verdad?- no dijo nada más, quizá esperando respuesta pero esta no llego. Ella era mía y no lo compartiría con nadie, menos con mi esposa. –Es bonita, aunque si te soy sincera la imagine más alta y quizá rubia, algo más extravagante y…-

-No era ella- interrumpí casi en un grito –Lo siento- dije, -no era ella- susurre.

-Discúlpame tú a mí, pero, ¿crees que es tonto que me ponga celosa por alguien que no conocí?- Sonreí.

-Sí, es tonto. Estoy casado con una mujer magnifica…- dije una mentira, -A quien aprendí a amar con todas mis fuerzas- otra mentira, -y me dará un hermoso hijo- esto era verdad y en verdad quería al niño, aunque me siento pésimo cuando imagino a mi hijo con los ojos grises o el cabello oscuro… como los de ella.

La tome en mis brazos y le hice el amor, pero la imaginaba a ella. Ella. Mi pasado.

Soy una basura, la peor basura de todo este mundo. Cuando mi esposa durmió, hice algo que jamás creí volvería a hacer, subí al techo como hacía tanto no lo hacía y, lloré.

Esta, obviamente, no es una historia de amor. Esta historia tiene muchas cosas pero no hay final feliz. Pocas veces hay un final feliz.


	2. 1 La canción

**Disclaemer: Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Espero disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. La canción**

 **Poema de la Culpa (Fragmento).**

 _Era de otro, Señor, pero hay cosas sin dueño:  
las rosas y los ríos, y el amor y el ensueño.  
Y ella me dio su amor como se da una rosa  
como quien lo da todo, dando tan poca cosa..._

Una embriaguez extraña nos venció poco a poco:  
ella no fue culpable, Señor... ni yo tampoco  
La culpa es toda tuya, porque la hiciste bella  
y me diste los ojos para mirarla a ella.

Sí, nuestra culpa es tuya, si es una culpa amar  
y si es culpa de un río cuando corre hacia el amar.  
Es tan bella, Señor, y es tan suave, y tan clara,  
que sería pecado mayor si no la amara.

Y por eso, perdóname, Señor, porque es tan bella,  
que tú, que hicisteis el agua, y la flor, y la estrella,  
tú, que oyes el lamento de este dolor sin nombre,  
tú también la amarías, ¡si pudieras ser hombre!

 ** _José Ángel Buesa._**

Entre al bar, el olor a humo de cigarro, la música a todo volumen y las luces brillantes hicieron que cerrara los ojos por segundos, me quede de pie inmóvil, tenía que adaptarme al ambiente. Luego de varias inhalaciones y exhalaciones ubique la barra y me dirigí hacia allá. Pocas veces en la vida había hecho algo que provocara adrenalina o que fuese en contra de toda buena costumbre que alguien de "alcurnia" debería hacer. Pero a mis casi 30 años y luego de una estresante junta llena de gente hipócrita entré al primer bar en la zona de mala muerte de la ciudad.

Odiaba llamar la atención, no es que fuese muy atractivo, pero llegar en un deportivo, con pantalones y zapatos de vestir, una pulcra camisa blanca y corbata desajustada en el cuello frente a personas que o venían disfrazadas de cuero o tenían una forma peculiar de vestirse, seguramente no era común que una persona como yo llegase ahí, pidiese una cerveza (que había limpiado antes de ponerla en sus labios) y los miraba maravillado, ¡sí! Estaba maravillado de la diversidad.

Probablemente, luego del shock inicial, por parte de ellos y mía, comencé a disfrutar la música rock en vivo, no era buena pero tampoco eran tan malos los covers en voces de un chico y una chica unos mil años más jóvenes que yo. ¿Entraban menores de edad? ¿Era legal si quiera estar aquí? ¡Al carajo!, necesitaba olvidar todo lo referente a mí y mi patética vida de niño ricachón obediente, necesitaba olvidar cualquier tipo de ley, cualquier tipo de nombre, las etiquetas y por qué no, la educación y los buenos modales. Deje la cerveza en la barra, me deje caer en un taburete, coloque los codos, sujete mis sienes en mis manos, necesitaba solo dejarme ir, varias cervezas después, tenía la intención de dejarme ir… con alguien, así que tendría que buscar, estadísticamente y con las probabilidades a mi favor no sería nada difícil conseguir compañía femenina para esta noche.

Me gire hacia las masas. No era un local muy grande, por no decir que era algo demasiado pequeño, habían unas mesas a un lado, 3 mesas de billar al lado contrario, qué no tenían mucho que hacer ahí ya que la iluminación no era adecuada, en frente estaba el pequeño escenario y una pequeña pista, estaba demás decir que el lugar estaba repleto, mire a las féminas, el cuero les daba un toque llamativo, aparte de las pseudofaldas y pseudoblusas, tenía que elegir una no tan mortífera. Di un suspiro largo, tome mi cerveza y me dirigí hacia los baños, lo que pensaba no era propio de mí, solo necesitaba refrescarme, pagar e irme, este no era yo. Yo no iba a esos lugares, yo no tenía aventuras y yo no calculaba lo fácil que sería enredarme con una señorita.

A mitad del camino, un solo de guitarra irrumpió el repentino silencio y comenzó a sonar por las bocinas la voz rasposa de la chica, sonaba bien, era entre melancólica, sufrida, les observe por segundos, continúe mis pasos hacia el baño, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, detuvo mi camino. Cerca de los baños, un ella bailaba, con los ojos cerrados y coreando la canción. Su cabello caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, era oscuro, no era muy delgada y, seguramente, morena, su ropa oscura, un chaleco de cuero sujetado en sus costillas y suelto en sus pechos caía sobre la playera gris, en sus piernas, llenas de curvas, unos pantalones embarrados, me acerque, era alta, menos que yo, pero ella casi rayaba los 1.80, se mecía con la música, sus manos caían a sus costados. Su ritmo era hipnótico, por inercia me coloque frente a ella, mire sus facciones. Me sintió. Sintió mi proximidad. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo supe. Estaba frente a "la" mujer, frente a la tentación, frente a mi perdición. Tenía los ojos grandes y oscuros, en su mirada todo el ácido y el asco que puedas sentir por alguien. Me sentí intimidado por segundos que parecieron eternos. Ladeo la cabeza en un momento poco perceptible y su mirada tuvo algo de curiosidad. Aun así lo supe, como cuando alguien siente una premonición. Dentro de mi algo se removió, sentí falta de oxígeno, perdí el habla, el razonamiento. Fue porque lo supe. Estaba perdido. Frente a alguien que era promiscua, que quizá fuese alcohólica, drogadicta, no tuviese dinero pero sí varias enfermedades sexuales.

Sonrió.

Movió los labios, quizá dijo algo, pero yo solo trataba de entender como una sonrisa de esas en unos labios carnosos (que incitaban a cosas sexuales) podían estar en la misma persona.

-¿Eres estúpido?- Frunció el ceño. Su sonrisa se evaporo de sus labios.

-Esa canción es muy romántica -

-¿Disculpa?-

-La canción, de Audioslave, es romántica- Ella afino los ojos, cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho y dejo escapar una carcajada, hizo una señal para que me acercara, olía a menta.

-Sí, es romántica. Hay algo romántico en la muerte- Su respiración en mi cuello y la vibración de su voz cerca de mi oído, enviaban señalas a una parte en particular de mi cuerpo. -La canción es sobre un hombre que espera su muerte- Se alejó y me miro retadoramente.

Sí, yo era estúpido –No sabía eso-

-Pues ya lo sabes- Se alejó un paso hacia atrás –Si me permites, seguiré romanceando con una canción sobre muerte- creo que esa era una despedida. Di unos pasos hacia el baño derrotado, pero me voltee a enfrentarla de nuevo, sí enfrentarla, fue una guerra solo verla. Lo sorprendente fue que ella estaba mirándome y vi cierta vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta mucho el rock?- Definitivamente yo era un estúpido con mayúsculas.

Sonrío –Es lo mejor que puedes decir, en serio así piensas cogerme hoy- ¡Carajos! Quién era ella.

-Que vulgar-

Sonrío de lado, cual demonio próximo a pervertir la inocencia –Y te va a gustar- Mierda, totalmente perdido.

Salió y en la puerta hizo una seña para que la siguiese, durante el camino vi que estaba achispada ligueramente por el trago, dude por un momento. No, no era nada corrector conseguir sexo así, pero realmente estaba intrigado por ella, por su forma elegantemente vulgar.

Desde el primer beso en mi cuello, fue intoxicarte, me había estrellado contra la pared del callejón y comenzó a quitarme la camisa con demasiada urgencia, besando cada centímetro del cuello. Luego del shock del golpe, cabe recalcar que me quede sin aire en los pulmones, comencé a seguirla con la misma intensidad. Se sentía la necesidad y la rudeza de parte de ella por poseer, por mandar, por controlar y me deje hacer. Entramos en su casa, ella se alejó un poco, entro hacia la cocina sin decir nada, no entendí la señal así que deje mi chaqueta y la corbata en un sillón, me permití explorar con la vista el lugar estaba una pequeña sala, con un sillón grueso junto a dos individuales, los tres diferentes frente a una gran pantalla, un desayunador con cuatro sillas también todo diferente y detrás varias estanterías con infinidad de libros, una bicicleta y patines, la ventana amplia junto a una puerta que daba a un, supongo, pequeño jardín. Del otro lado la cocina con una pequeña y moderna isla, la barra y dos bancos altos frente. Para terminar de adornar una hermosa escalera de caracol casi al centro, para ser un barrio modesto por así decirlo, se veía el buen gusto en la arquitectura y las terminaciones aunque los objetos estaban fuera de lugar, parecían de medio uso no es que fuera elitista pero en mi calidad como observador pude apreciar lo de la arquitectura, el material de la cocina, los marcos de las fotografías y un par de réplicas de La Noche Estrellada y La Noche Estrellada Sobre El Ródano adornando las paredes.

-Te quedaras mirando o vas a subir conmigo- Dijo a medio tramo de la escalera, sonreí y la seguí sin dejar de hacerme hipótesis sobre ella. Se encendió una luz en planta de arriba. Subí de dos las escaleras.

De frente quedaba una cama enorme, con sus mesas de noche a cada lado, sobre un desnivel que tenía alrededor una cortina y sobre esta luces de navidad, el techo parecía estrellado y las paredes habían sido pintadas por ella, probablemente, ya que parecía había tirado puntura sobre puntura, habían algunos sillones, en un rincón un estéreo y varios muchos cd's tirados a su alrededor, así como, un sinfín de cojines de varios tamaños y materiales, montañas de libros en esa zona. Justo a la derecha puertas del techo a piso y de derecha a izquierdas de cristal. Del otro lado una pequeña puerta que probablemente fuera el baño.

-¿Con luz o sin luz?- sonó en medio del silencio, encogí los hombros, más por sorpresa que por miedo. Ella apago la luz, al segundo volvió a encenderla así sucesivamente, letras que no habían estado ahí resaltaron en varios lugares de las paredes, frases, eran frases. La que más me gusto fue la que estaba arriba de la cama, casi pegada al techo **_"nothing' lasts forever even cold November Rain"_**. –Seguirás criticando mi cuarto o vamos a coger, en serio me hubieras dicho antes que no querías acción y hubiera esperado por la vocalista-.

-Lo siento, es solo que tienen mucho que no hago algo así-. Dije nervioso.

Ella rió a carcajada limpia –Entonces será con la luz apagada, wow tenía que no estaba con alguien virgen-.

-No soy virgen, es sólo que perdí la practica…- me rasque la nuca -…y que las mujeres con las que salgo no me hablan así-

Su mirada reflejaba sorpresa, diversión, deseo: -¿Así?, ¿cómo?- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a abrirse la camisa, mientras abría las piernas para mí -¿Vulgares?-

-¡Sí!, Digo ¡No!- puse ambas manos en mi rostro y me restregué los ojos, estaba totalmente excitado con esa visión de ella abierta para mí y a la vez tenía las mejillas encendidas como una niña virgen, estaba haciendo totalmente el ridículo. Tengo casi 30 años y soy patético. Suspiré fuertemente –Sincera, demasiado-. De pronto tuve la necesidad de explicarle el por qué realmente –Sólo quería desestresarme, he estado muy metido en el trabajo haciendo lo que mi padre quiere, solo quería hacer lo que usualmente no hago-.

-¿Coger?- supuso.

-¡Oh Dios no!, Bueno llevo algo de tiempo sin estar con alguien pero no es porque no tenga con quien, simplemente en mi "mundo"- hice las comillas con los dedos –es diferente, el modo, uno tiene que "cortejar"- otra vez comillas con los dedos –bueno, solo tienes que dar cosas y ellas se dejan hacer lo que sea por regalos costosos y el prestigio, no salía a ningún bar de este tipo desde que tenía 17 o 18 años. Pero de pronto, hoy me vi en la junta y me pregunte a mí mismo ¿qué estás haciendo de tu vida? Desde los 20 hago prácticas en la empresa familiar y luego años sigo ahí tratando de hacer feliz a mi padre, tratando de llenar sus expectativas en todo momento, hoy me vi y no sabía si quiera qué era lo que quería, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el bar bebiendo y se sintió bien no hacer ca…- unos labios me callaron, quise seguir hablando ella volvió a atacar mis labios con agresividad. Me dejo sin aire y viendo luces de colores, se apartó y prendió el estéreo, comenzó a sonar Astroboy de Las Pelotas, al ritmo de la batería se acercó y en sobre mis labios susurro: -Con las luces apagadas será, dulzura-.

La vi caminar solo en sostén de nuevo para apagar las luces. Vi su piel resplandeciente por la luz fluorescente que emitían las letras y la luna desde afuera.

* * *

 **Well, este es el segundo capítulo. Me encanta la música y sobretodo las canciones que cito tienen mucha influencia en mi propia experiencia, de donde me base para escribir esto.**

 _ **November Rain - Guns and Roses (mi canción favorita por siempre).**_

 _ **Like a stone - Audioslave**_

 _ **Astroboy - Las Pelotas**_

 **Saludos, Pat88**


	3. 2 Ella

**Pues ya saben THG no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **La Partida (Fragmento)**

 _Comparando el pasado y el presente,  
el corazón se rompe de pesar,  
pero yo sufro con serena frente  
y mi pecho palpita eternamente  
por la sola mujer que puedo amar.  
Su nombre es un secreto de mi vida  
que el mundo para siempre ignorará,  
y la causa fatal de mi partida  
la sabrá sólo la mujer querida,  
¡ay!, la sola mujer que puedo amar._

 _¡Adiós!..Quisiera verla… mas me acuerdo  
que todo para siempre va a acabar;  
la patria y el amor, todo lo pierdo…  
pero llevo el dulcísimo recuerdo  
de la sola mujer que puedo amar.  
¡Todo acabó! La vela temblorosa  
se despliega a la brisa del mar,  
y yo dejo esta playa cariñosa  
en donde queda la mujer hermosa,  
¡ay!, la sola mujer que puedo amar._

 **Lord Byron**

 **Capítulo 2. Ella**

Un ruido y luz, demasiada luz para mis ojos- Mags, por favor, aún es temprano- dije colocándome la almohada sobre la cara.

-¿Mags es tu esposa?- escuche.

Abrí los ojos debajo de la almohada, los recuerdos llegaron de golpe. Ella besándome el cuerpo, yo besando su cuerpo, ella tocándome partes del cuerpo, yo tocando partes de su cuerpo, su cuerpo untándose en mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo entrando en su cuerpo.

-Buenos días- conteste perezosamente, enfoque la vista y ahí estaba ella, con una playera gris larga con estampado de un grupo de rock, unas calcetas largas arriba de sus rodillas y dos tazas de algo humeante en las manos.

-Buen día- dijo caminando hasta sentarse en la cama a un lado de mí. Me paso una taza que tenía chocolate, algo raro, hubiera imaginado era café.

Silencio.

\- Entonces… ella es- preguntó mientras se colocaba en los labios la taza y daba un sorbo fuerte.

Me acomode sobre el cabezal, me permití unos segundos para admirarla, tenía el maquillaje corrido en los ojos y el cabello echo una maraña agarrado en su cabeza, aun así era hermosa, con su piel canela y fresca –Sólo es mi nana- ella escupió el chocolate. Comenzó a reírse.

-Tienes no sé, ¿cuarenta?- dijo con burla.

Entre cerré los ojos y puse cara de enfado e indignación –No, cumpliré 30 en un par de meses- ella volvió a sonreír de forma traviesa, hizo una señal con la mano y la taza para que siguiera –Mags es la señora que me crío desde que nací, cuando me salí a los 23 de casa de mis padres ella decidió irse conmigo… es como mi abuela- sonreí con ternura al recordarla – Por cierto… me llamo Peeta- ella sonrío de lado, se pasó la lengua por los labios, me miro lascivamente.

El sonido del celular me saco de la ensoñación sexual en la que había caído, iba a pararme a buscarlo, cuando ella de pronto saltó y se agachó a levantar mi pantalón de vestir rebuscando entre las bolsas el aparato, cuando lo hayo lo tendió hacia mi e hizo un gesto en aprobación el modelo del celular.

-Mellark- Contesté. Ella tomo la taza de mis manos y loa coloco junto a la otra en una de las mesitas de noche que tenía a un lado de la cama.

-¿Peeta?- reconocí la voz -¿Dónde estás? Me quede preocupada, tu padre llamo ayer y dijo habían discutido, supongo que por lo mismo de siempre- dijo alarmada.

No me di cuenta en que momento paso, pero ella se había colocado entre mis piernas. Otra vez, puso en sus labios su sonrisa sexual, yo negué y señale el celular; respondí: -Necesitaba despejarme, estoy bien… ahhh- solté un gemido cuando sentí sus labios en mi pene.

-¿Seguro estas bien?-

-E… este… sí- Ella toco la punta de mi pene con su garganta –¡Mierda!-.

-¿Qué te ocurre, hijo? Bueno, te decía que tu padre hablo y me dijo eso pero su voz…- otro gemido salió de mis labios cuando ella paseaba su lengua por la cabeza de mi pene. –¿Estas con alguien verdad?-

Gemí. -Oh mierda sí- conteste por inercia dejándome llevar por el éxtasis.

-¡Santo Dios!, ya te he dicho que pienso sobre…-

-Nos vemos el lunes, no te preocupes- interrumpí para colgar con prisa –Chica, de verdad te digo que no te vas a salvar.

-Chico en verdad te digo que no quiero ser salvada…- se arrastró hacia arriba, coloco sus codos en mi pecho y en sus manos su barbilla, con mirada tierna soltó -¿hasta el lunes?-.

En un arrebato de pasión la tome de las muñecas y la coloque debajo de mí –Hasta el lunes, y no te pensaba salvar -, con una mano sujete sus muñecas por arriba de su cabeza y con la otra subí su playera hasta su cara dejándola ahí.

-Pensé que no sabías de estos juegos-

-Yo sólo dije que ya no conocía el pre, sé jugar- ataque sus pechos con mi boca y con mi mano derecha libre apreté con fuerza su pierna izquierda para acomodarla para mí. Escuche sus maldiciones y jadeos. Me introduje con fuerza en ella y me coloque de una forma para poder jugar su clítoris. Comenzó a retorcerse y pedir más fuerza, como buen caballero se lo concedí.

Luego de un par de horas, nos encontrábamos en su cocina ya bañados, ella sentada en la barra, yo estaba en la puerta del refrigerador que debo aclarar, estaba bien surtido.

-¡Aliméntame!- dijo

-Espera un poco… ¿de qué tienes antojo?, puedo hacer unos sándwiches para matar el hambre, mientras preparo algo más elaborado para la cena- le dije por arriba del hombro.

-Está bien, me parece una buena idea, quiero en el mío jamón y tocino, y todo lo que puedas ponerle-

-Lo haré, ¿podrías preparar jugo?- le pase varias naranjas.

Tomó las naranjas, las lavó para luego buscar la exprimidora, mientras ella trabajaba con el jugo, saque lo necesario para los sándwiches, así como me puse a freír unas tiras de tocino, durante eso corte rebanadas de tomate, cebolla, saque hojas de lechuga y un queso de cabra que encontré.

-¿Eres algún tipo de asesino?- dijo de pronto.

La voltee a ver y ella seguía en la tarea de cortar y exprimir, al no recibir respuesta me volteo a ver e hizo gestos para que contestara.

-No, y tú ¿eres una especie de maniática sexual?-

-Sí- y comenzó a reírse –Aunque confieso, usualmente mis visitantes suelen irse al terminar y no me dicen que se quedaran a vacacionar el fin de semana… ¿de qué se supone que hablemos?-

-¿En serio crees que vamos a hablar?-

Sonrió ante mi respuesta -¡Touché!-.

Seguimos preparando la merienda en silencio pero con sonrisas en nuestros labios. Luego del baño, pude apreciar su belleza natural, y debo decir que ella no era tan alta, los altos eran los tacones, parecían diabólicos estoy seguro que si alguien se cae de ahí podría morir.

Cuando los sándwiches estuvieron listos, fuimos hacia la sala, nos sentamos en el sillón grande y colocamos nuestros vasos en la mesita frente a nosotros.

-Entonces…- dijo.

-Entonces...- conteste.

-¿De qué huyes?-

-¿Tan rápido?-

-Jee- contesto con la boca llena.

-No es que huya, simplemente-. Miré el vaso con jugo. - …no pienso igual que mi padre-.

Ella alejo su sándwich de su boca -¡Qué jodido!- mordió con fuerza, nada elegante.

Suspire con fuerza. –Es una mierda…- suspire cansadamente. –Y tú… ¿Qué escondes?-

En sus ojos se reflejó por algunos segundos una sombra de pena, había tragedia, miedo, y así como llego, regreso el velo de languidez. Sonrió. –Nada- Dejo el plato en la mesita al frente, se estiro como un gato… un gato de angora y comenzó a arrimarse hacia mí. Olisque mi cuello y mi cabello. Recostó su cabeza en mis piernas y froto su panza con pereza.

Termine el sándwich y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio. Comenzaba a dormitarme cuando ella comenzó a hablar. –Sabes… si fuera una canción definitivamente sería una canción de rock-

-¿Disculpa?- Atine a decir mientras me frotaba la cara con las dos manos. Ella aprovecho que tenía la guardia baja y se colocó abierta encima de mis piernas. Cuando la tuve cara a cara, en un segundo lo sentí, el presagio de quien espera sentencia, mira el juez y en un microsegundo él, en sus ojos, afirma la condena. La observe a detalle, su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus labios carnosos y aun hinchados de la noche y mañana, sus ojos grises, brillantes como los de alguna virgen, esas casi inexistentes pecas en sus mejillas, sus orejas curiosas, su cabello abundante, lleno de curvas y largo, pero lo mejor el color de piel acanelado, como bronceado, tentador.

-Que si yo fuera una canción sería una canción de rock… quizá una de Zeppelin o AC/DC- puso cada brazo en cada uno de mis hombros y comenzó a acariciarme los cabellos de la nuca. Se restregó más en mí. –No deberíamos hablar, hablar no ayuda mucho-

Estaba en un letargo, un letargo que en mis años jamás había estado, era lujuria, era deseo, era tensión sexual, era complejo y simple, era fuerte, era intenso, quizá, eterno era. Era.

El resto del día y parte de la mañana del domingo basta en resumirlo en, dormir, comer, coger y solo un baño más. Durante esas horas no había dicho su nombre, había intentado adivinar pero nunca di con este, así como ella decía que un acostón de una noche no es divertido si te involucrabas y ella no esperaba involucrarse con nadie.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, me deje caer en el sillón y sonreí.

Me acerque a la pequeña cava que tenía, mientras buscaba el sacacorchos vi una nota pegada en el refrigerador donde Mags decía que volvería el lunes por la mañana ya que había salido a casa de su hermana menor. Regrese al lugar donde me había tirado y sonreí como idiota. Repase mentalmente cada hora cada suceso, los dos viendo tele, ella escogiendo música solo con sus calcetas largas puestas, yo leyendo en voz alta mientras ella se pegaba más a mi cuerpo desnudo, horas y horas de interminable jodidamente buen sexo. Platicas profundas y banales a la vez, sobre la música, programas historia, vinos, etc., era culta, tenía clase, ciertos ademanes traicionaban a sus malas palabras, y lo mejor, la altiveza de reina que desbordaba a cada segundo, seguido por su sexualidad. Conocía ya los tatuajes que tenía en el cuerpo, eran tres, pequeños, dos palabras y una frase. Aprendí cual era su lado favorito de la cama y también su posición. Supe en que partes de su cuerpo se enloquece más... aún así, quería más y más de ella.

Saque el teléfono celular, solté una carcajada y tire parte del vino en la alfombra blanca.

Tenía un post it rosa en forma de corazón que decía: un número de celular y un nombre. Katniss.

-Katniss-… pronunciar su nombre por primera vez me supo a gloria.

De haberlo sabido…

* * *

.

.

 **Aquí esta otro capitulo, espero les guste. No recomendé ninguna canción esta vez, pero la que gusten de Guns'.**

 **Anayatzin: Discúlpame pero me reí mucho cuando dijiste que lloraste con lo que llevas leído, no espero provocarles llanto, pero confieso que sí, es algo trágica la historia. A como dije en los capítulos pasados tiene muchos tintes de real, fue algo que paso aunque cambiaré muchos hechos, por ejemplo a mi me paso de entre los 18 a los 25 0 26. Espero sigas leyendo esto y me digas que hay de bien o mal y también que canción te gustaría que le hiciera mención (sobre todo si es rock).**


End file.
